Seule
by Picadilly
Summary: OS. Mort ? répéta Minerva, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle venait bien de basculer en plein cauchemar. Mort. Soudain, aux yeux de Minerva, il n'y avait plus rien.


_Disclaimer : cette fiction a été écrite à partir de la merveilleuse histoire de JK Rowling, rien ne m'appartient_

_Pairing : Un Dumbledore/McGonagall ultra soft_

_Rating : PG, on ne sait jamais_

_Genre : Drama, Romance_

_Spoilers : Les six premiers tomes_

_Ecrit pour Benelie, à l'occasion de la soirée drabble de dame Annaoz._

* * *

" Mort ? " répéta Minerva, comme pour s'assurer du sens définitif du mot, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle venait bien de basculer en plein cauchemar.

" Mort ? "

Mort.

Soudain, aux yeux de Minerva, il n'y avait plus rien.

Avant, bien des années avant, même plus d'un demi-siècle auparavant, il y avait eu Minerva McGonagall, onze ans, et Albus Dumbledore, bien plus âgé, nouvelle élève et nouveau professeur à Poudlard.

Il y avait eu un balai, il y avait un cours de vol, il y avait eu ce professeur de métamorphose encore inconnu qui l'avait poussée, et soudain, il y avait eu un premier match de Quidditch.

Il y avait eu un premier match de Quidditch, il y avait eu une défaite. Il y avait eu de la colère, et de la honte, beaucoup de honte. Tout le monde avait eu honte de Gryffondor, et de cette première année de Gryffondor à qui l'on avait fait des faveurs, mais qui finalement n'avait servi à rien, tétanisée dans les airs, incapable de marquer, terrorisée par le vent et la foule.

Il y avait eu des pleurs, des larmes et des cris, des cris contre le professeur, parce que c'était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute.

Il y avait eu la colère, il y avait eu la honte, il y avait maintenant le chagrin d'une toute petite fille dans les bras d'un grand homme, il y avait ces bras, et encore ces bras qui étouffaient les sanglots incontrôlables, et qui noyaient de larmes les paroles de réconfort. " Voyons, Minerva, ce n'est pas si grave, il a eu une défaite, il y aura d'autres matches, il y aura des victoires. "

Il y eu une défaite, il y eu d'autres matches, il y eu des victoires.

Et surtout cette victoire, celle-là parmi toutes, celle de la fière capitaine, qui brandissait fièrement sa coupe, emportant avec elle le discret clin d'œil de son professeur qui semblait dire " Et bien, tu vois, Minerva, ça n'était pas si compliqué " mais discrètement, parce qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas – pas encore – directeur de Gryffondor, et qu'il n'avait donc pas à prendre parti.

Entre temps, il y avait eu sept années, sept années de Quidditch bien sûr, mais également sept années de cours, de notes, d'examen. Minerva s'en fichait un peu, parce que ce qu'il comptait, c'était le Quidditch, on l'a déjà dit, mais il y avait eu sept années de métamorphose avec le merveilleux Albus Dumbledore, et même si la métamorphose était moins bien que le Quidditch, Albus Dumbledore était bien au-dessus de tout cela. Minerva était sorti de Poudlard avec un bagage d'ASPICs plutôt léger, mais il y avait au moins cet optimal en Métamorphose qu'elle avait obtenu juste pour rendre fier Albus, même si ça ne lui servirait à rien quand dans un mois elle serait officiellement réserviste dans le club australien des Aras de Moutohara.

Et, malheureusement, après ces sept années de confort, de plaisir et de bonheur, sous le regard bienveillant d'Albus Dumbledore, il y avait eu quatorze années de galères, de difficultés et de solitude, où Minerva s'entraîna beaucoup et joua peu. Il y eu beaucoup de colère, de larmes, de désespoir ; madame McGonagall déclara à son unique fille qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose de sa vie, et celle-ci claqua la porte de sa vie au nez de sa mère, sans intentions de l'ouvrir de nouveau un jour. Minerva resta seule dès ce jour, et sans-le-sou.

Il y eu quelques boulots à temps partiel, dans des troquets sordides et mal-famés, et il y eu bientôt plus de cadavres de bouteille que de gallions à la maison. Le cauchemar du Quidditch ne fut bientôt plus qu'un rêve lointain, qui laissa place à une désillusion sinistre. Il y eu de l'amour, trop d'amour, beaucoup de passion et deux mariages sans aucun sens – et sans enfant. L'hôpital Picpus de Canberra confirma qu'il n'y en aurait jamais aucun, et il y eu d'avantage de chagrin encore, et de la haine aussi, on ne savait trop pour qui.

Et un soir, un soir où Minerva remâchait avec fureur ses quatorze années de détresse, seule dans le meublé qu'elle partageait avec sept autres inconnus tout aussi paumés qu'elle, seule face à une rediffusion des meilleurs moments des finales de la ligue australienne opposant les Foudrayeurs de Thundelarra aux Guerriers de Woollongong, seule dans un bordel immonde, seule avec les bouteilles pleines, vides (mais souvent vides), les cendriers vides, pleins (mais souvent pleins), seule dans cet air irrespirable chargé d'ennui et de tout le reste, seule, absolument seule, Minerva entendit frapper à la porte, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre, l'espace d'un instant.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, observant la porte craintivement, jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe de nouveau, de cette manière si discrète et si élégante, tellement différente de la façon de frapper qu'aurait eu toutes les connaissances actuelles de Minerva, et elle ouvrit la porte, et laissa entrer sans mot un homme si peu discret, mais tellement élégant, qui s'assit comme un prince dans le canapé dégueulasse. Dans le silence relatif, uniquement perturbé par la voix du commentateur qui criait au scandale dans le poste de télévision à propos d'on ne sait quel coup que Garry la Méduse avait fait avec sa batte, Albus Dumbledore demanda tranquillement à son ancienne protégée :

" Alors, Minerva. Comment allez-vous ? "

Peut-être était-ce ce vouvoiement inattendu qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait plus onze ans ni même dix-huit, peut-être était-ce cette voix qu'elle n'avait entendu depuis quatorze ans et qui lui avait tellement manqué sans qu'elle y pense un instant, peut-être était-ce parce que dix-huit plus quatorze ça fait trente-deux, et qu'à trente-deux ans on est bien trop jeune pour avoir baissé les bras, peut-être était-ce simplement une poussière dans son œil, peut-être était-ce un peu tout cela à la fois… Toujours est-il que Minerva plongea la tête en avant dans l'interminable barbe rousse et les bras grands ouverts d'Albus, et éclata en sanglots hystériques qui les inondèrent bientôt tous deux.

"Allons, mon petit, allons… " murmurait Albus en lui tapotant la tête, comme on ferrait à un tout petit enfant au sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Minerva ne remit jamais les pieds en Australie.

Il y eu beaucoup de voyage, avec ou sans Albus, aux quatre coins du monde, à commencer par celui qui la conduisit dans une petite maison d'Écosse où maman l'attendait sur sa méridienne, et où un vieil APSIC mention optimale de métamorphose servait de refuge aux araignées. Il y eu de nouveau des études, à droite, à gauche, mais jamais en Australie, et toujours Albus au coin de la route pour lui remettre le chapeau dans le bon sens, comme on dit, et qui lui dispensait quelques conseils, l'air de rien, de métamorphologue à métamorphologue.

Il y eu des chagrins, toujours, et bien volontiers Albus prêta sa barbe et ses bras aux pleurs de Minerva. Il eu encore de de l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool, parfois trop, des déclarations enflammées suivies de baisers volés qui faisait rougir Albus aussi sûrement qu'un souaffle, et Minerva encore plus le lendemain.

Il y avait des hauts, il y avait des bas, mais Albus était toujours là.

Puis il y eu du changement, et Albus devient directeur de Gryffondor, puis directeur adjoint, et enfin directeur tout court, et le poste de professeur de métamorphose devint libre, et Albus n'eu guère de mal à débaucher un nouveau professeur.

Minerva fut heureuse de retourner à Poudlard.

Il y eu une première année d'enseignement, horrible, avec des élèves horribles, des collègues horribles et un horrible sentiment d'inutilité.

La deuxième année fut tout aussi affreuse, la troisième un peu moins. À la quatrième, Minerva terrorisa ses élèves, et commença à se sentir mieux ; il y eu des années, et Minerva fut nommée directrice de Gryffondor, puis directrice-adjointe, et alors elle s'amusa pour de bon.

Il y de moins en moins d'alcool, et de plus en plus de thé, et Minerva se surprit à se satisfaire et à se contenter des matches de Quidditch qu'offrait l'école, hurlant contre des générations de Potter, Weasley et autres Gryffondor de tous noms d'attraper ce fichu vif, et de faire entrer ce maudit souaffle dans ces bon-sang d'anneaux.

Il y eu bien des années.

Il y eu bien des histoires

Il y eu quelques guerres.

Et Minerva se retrouva Directrice de Poudlard.

" Mort ? "

Soudain, il n'y avait plus rien, plus rien d'autre que ce mot affreusement définitif, qui ne signifiait finalement rien, qui n'existait pas, puisqu'Albus ne lui avait rien dit, et malgré toutes ses cachotteries, ce vieux sournois ne l'aurait jamais trahie de la sorte.

" Mort. "

Pourtant il fallu bien se rendre à l'évidence, organiser des funérailles, réconforter tout le monde, réconforter Harry, réconforter Poudlard, essayer de ne pas penser à Severus, essayer de vivre comme si de rien n'était, même si c'était impossible, et surtout, surtout, ne pas pleurer, ne pas se laisser aller, parce que si elle s'oubliait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, Albus ne serait pas là pour lui prêter sa barbe, ses bras, et une dernière fois, la consoler.

* * *

_ … Reviews ?_


End file.
